


Adore you

by fangirlcatarsis



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dating Simon has been the erotic gropefest Baz'd always imagined, Enemies to Lovers, First Time Blow Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Low key praise kink, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Simon is thirsty for Baz, Simon loves Baz' fangs, Simon would totally go for it, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch can't fucking believe this is happening, chapter 61, making out in the forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlcatarsis/pseuds/fangirlcatarsis
Summary: They kiss, and then some interesting things happen...His eyes open wider (if that’s even possible) and it’s when I start to unbuckle it that heunderstands.“You serious? I-” he runs a hand through his hair. “You actually gone mad-”“Please, let me,”
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	Adore you

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically, this is a re-telling of chapter 61, but hornier. I was talking with my bff, Leila, when this idea came to me, and I remember I was like "Omg, what if Simon gives Baz the best blowjob of his life after they first kiss" and she said "Yeah, Simon would totally go for it" and like, don't you agree?  
> The fic title is from the song "Adore you" by Harry Styles, only because "I'd walk through fire for you, just let me adore you" fits so well with these dorks <3  
> Big thanks to That_F8ngirl for your beta help and also your grammar and punctuation sweep. I couldn't have done this without you! I love you, gurl! <3
> 
> PS: Just so you know, this is my first time doing this and I'm super excited to share this fic. Also, my first language is not english, so, sorry in advance for any typos or weird phrasing you might find; I hope it doesn't bother you too much.

_"He's not a monster. He’s just a villain.  
He’s not a villain. He’s just a boy.  
I’m kissing a boy.  
I’m kissing Baz.  
He’s so cold, and the world is so hot."_ -Rainbow Rowell.

He’s gasping for more air, but seems to find it in my mouth, and I try to let go (kind of) but he’s got me trapped into his arms.

“Snow…” he says. Almost a whisper.

Almost something more.

And I keep pushing, and taking, he’s so. Fucking. Addictive.

Then, I remember that we’re surrounded by fire, and when I look at him, his eyes reflect flickering flames; they’re all around us.

“Baz!” I say, tugging at his shoulders.

He pushes me away and after a **_“Make a wish!”_** it’s all gone.

“You could’ve killed us!”

“Fuck off. I told you that wasn’t for you,”

I look at him, eyes dilated; moon instead of fire now.

He continues: “What’s wrong with you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Crowley!, Snow, you gone mad?”

“I didn’t want you to get hurt!”

“And you kiss me so I don’t kill myself? that’s not how it works!”

“I- the thing is-”

“Cut it. I’m over this. And out of here.”

I watch him go, just for a second.

“Wait!, I just-” Fuck. “I was scared for you,”

He just stares like he’s not really interested in what I’m saying. 

“Cut the crap, Snow-”

“And also wanted to, I guess.”

“Wanted to?”

I shrug.

Silence.

His mouth parts open when it hits him. And there’s nothing else I can think of but his fucking cold lips parting against mine.

He would have done the same for me, right? Not the kissing part, but the trying to keep me from killing myself part.

I wouldn't turn my back on him. 

I never did. And I'm not starting now.

“Didn’t you want me to?” 

“What?” He grins. The scariest grin I’ve ever seen. “Why would I want to kiss a pathetic little boy like you?” 

My face burns.

“Little boy? we’re almost the same age.”

He reaches to my face and presses both of my cheeks with one hand. Fingers nailed on the flesh.

“Still. Pathetic.” 

And then, he spits. Right. On. My. Face.

Before I could react, he approaches and licks it so, so slow, that when he gets to my mouth, it’s already open (he’s right. I’m pathetic.)

He leads me even deeper into the woods while still kissing me, and for a moment I think he’s going to kill me. It’s very dark, but the full moon crushes on his face; dying embers and our breath the only sound around. 

“Where are you taking me?”

“Why? you afraid?” grinning.

Ugh. I hate him so much.

And now I’m just walking backwards, trusting him my every step into the woods. Yeah, some may say I have a death wish, and I’d usually fight back. But why am I not only following him, but also feeling a little (a lot) aroused right now?

He could kill me if he wanted to. Cold blooded.

Could he, though? he’s still kissing me, not only on my lips but all the skin available around.

But I’m still trapped, because he’s got me clenched around his arms, almost too tight.

Should I be saying my last wishes?

“Baz-”

And my back stamps against what I think it’s a tree.

All of my body hurts and I don’t know why I’m closing my eyes. I know, _I know_ that he’s enjoying this.

Why does he always think he’s gonna scare me just like this? this easy. He’s gonna pay for it.

 _“Baz,”_ I try to raise my voice.

He looks at me.

And I’m the one grinning this time.

“Wondering what I’m plotting, Snow?”

And that's it. That’s enough.

I grab him by his shirt and drag him against the tree instead.

“No, I’m too worried thinking what I’m gonna do with you.” 

That’s it, that will do for now.

But he chuckles. The little git.

“Oh my god,” he laughs louder, “are you really trying to scare me?”

“I’m not, I-”

“Good, then. Because you know, I’m not the one that should be scared right now.”

When he grins this time, it’s only to show me his fangs in all their splendor. Just like that. Like he’s providing the evidence to let me know he wasn’t lying before.

 _“Wow,”_ it slips out, leaving my mouth hanging open.

It’s not a surprise to me, because I’ve always known he was a vampire. But, I’m not gonna lie, seeing him like this it’s breathtaking. 

And also kind of terrifying.

He brings me closer to him, too close, but when I try to kiss him he doesn’t let me.

“No. One touch and you’re dead.”

And once again, he humiliates me: I’ve just tried to kiss a vampire with his whole deathly fangs out.

“So what? aren’t you going to kill me anyway?”

“Giving up so quickly? I didn’t know you were a quitter."

He says that in a way so incredibly attractive. Crowley, he’s so good looking. Right eyebrow lifted, and smirk untouched.

I approach and go for his neck, and the gasp he lets out tells me he was definitely not expecting it.

“Snow-” he gasps, again. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“You see, I’m just distracting you so I can kill you quick and painless later.”

My mouth buries on his neck again. Skin as cold as only a vampire could be (I guess) but, just like his lips, it turns warm under my tongue.

“Okay, stop!” he shouts, making me look up at him, pools of dark on his eyes. “I need to feed, Snow, for real,”

But I don’t let him leave. Instead, I press myself harder against him.

Fuck. He’s hard, too.

“Snow! for fuck's sake!” He tries to release himself away from me, but gives up almost immediately. 

_“Giving up so quickly?”_ I smile.

“Crowley, Snow, I _need_ to feed, okay? I’m not planning to hurt you, but I will if you keep insisting.”

I know he’s being serious.

_“Later.”_

One of his hands fists my hair right where it ends on my nape, and pulls. “Snow…” first warning.

He's gonna need more than that.

It still hurts when I kneel down and he’s still pulling it right up.

“I’m warning y- ah!” he says when my lips graze the skin under his shirt.

And then his jittery breathing is all I can hear.

I’m so focused on him that I almost forget we’re in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees and bugs and who knows what.

But he’s so soft under my touch.

< _I’ve got you now. I’ve finally got you where I want you._ >

“You’re so soft…” I say, kissing and licking all the way to his navel, until my chin hits the belt.

My head is full of noise and I can't hear a thing. Most days I don't think (it's pointless), but I'm really trying to make sense of my thoughts right now, because I _need_ to comfort him, and to let him know that I'm here. That he can always count on me.

 _“Can I?”_ I look up, trying to read him. I still can’t believe he’s letting me touch him.

His eyes open wider (if that’s even possible) and it’s when I start to unbuckle it that he understands.

“You serious? I-” he runs a hand through his hair. “You actually gone mad-”

“ _Please_ , let me,”

He gasps.

“Fuck, you really want it, don’t you?” he smirks, but he’s a mess. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you beg.”

Is he trying to intimidate me? because that encourages me even more.

“Guess it’s your lucky day then.”

And I go for it, until he’s got his pants on his knees. And just as if I know what I’m doing, I nuzzle his clothed bulge with my mouth.

“Fuck- ah! fuck- you!” 

Chills take over my whole body. I used to think that people moaning in movies were awkward, and maybe a bit cringey. But turns out, is different when it comes from him: I'm not uncomfortable, and I don't want him to stop doing it (even if he's also cursing me.)

I try to jerk him off a little before I _really_ touch him, you know, flesh to flesh. But my hands are shaking so much, that It’s at this moment that I start to question this whole situation.

What the fuck am I even doing? I’ve never had a cock in my mouth before.

But I've also never kissed a boy either.

Like it's the same thing… right.

I'm doing this. Fuck it. 

I really want to.

And he's so hot. God. He looks like he _needs_ me to touch him. And I’ve always been a better friend than he is (although he wouldn’t say we’re friends.)

I can take care of him. Or try, at least.

There's a wet spot on his underwear, shit. The outline of his cock fascinates me: he's big, in comparison to me at least, and he smells _so good_. And when I rub my finger over it he moans so, so pretty.

I grab at the fabric and he helps me get rid of it to then put on a full display of his cock. It's head is pink and shiny, and it bumps against my face, getting another pretty moan out of him.

"Fuck" I say.

"You like what you see?" That smirk again. Fucker.

" _You_ tell me." And I put it in my mouth and suck a little bit too harsh at the tip.

I immediately taste the wet; the salty.

"Ngh!, fuck!, easy!" he hisses.

"Sorry!" I say, 

And I keep going, soft and aware, looking up every time to check on him; the moon glimmering on his face.

< _I wonder how long he’s wanted this.  
I wonder how long I‘ve wanted it._ >

I try to ask him if he likes what I'm doing, but to my surprise he's all but quiet.

"Fuck!, _that feels good_ ,"

The sound of his voice does something to me. Not only the smoothness of it, but the way he looks at me, while caressing my hair. The fact that he likes what I’m doing, and that he likes it so much he can’t help but just say it, in such a delightful tone.

Carefully I go deeper, and then up again. He’s not being rough at all, he’s letting me set the pace and the intensity. Although I can tell that he’s holding back, like, a lot.

I wonder how it would feel like to let him take the lead and to use my mouth the way he actually needs (I’m gonna need more practice for sure.)

"Mhm-" he tastes so good, I wish I could tell him.

But everytime I try to pull out he doesn’t let me: he grabs my face with both hands and just keeps me there. And I imagine him thinking _"There, finally I don’t have to listen to your annoying voice"_

"Shit, ah!" he moans. "You’re so good, Snow-" 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

“Mhm?” I look up.

_Just say it again, please._

He grins. He knows.

“You’re doing so goo- fuck! just like that,” this time he thrusts back harder and, as a response, I go even further. 

I can't stop looking at him, taking notes in my mind, trying to remember what he likes, and how he likes it.

He caresses my cheek, and I look up again: fangs looking way bigger than before, and hair impossibly messy. All of my senses are screaming at me, telling me to run away, to save myself. But I'm not scared.

I'm not sure I do trust him, but it feels like _something's changed._

I don't want to kill him, or fight him, at all.

"Your mouth feels incredible, shit," he says, and then a soft growl arise from his throat.

He must be really thirsty, though. And I don’t think he'd be able to control himself right now.

It's not like I would mind it, after all. I’m pretty sure I would _beg_ him to do it, if that wouldn’t mean immediate death for me. I bet he could dry me off in seconds.

"Ah! I'm gonna- fuck!" 

Shoot. Should I-

" _Simon!_ " he warns again.

But I can't stop. He feels too nice and I really want him to just let go.

I pull out just for a second. "It's okay, let me!"

He fists my hair, not mercy this time.

"Fuck, you're such a mess you know that?," and thrusts in again. Eyes stuck on mine. "Such a handsome curly mes- ah!" and I choke a little, because I was not expecting him to go that deep.

But I’m not complaining. 

“You want me to _come in your mouth!?_ ” he laughs, but he says it a little baffled, like he can’t believe what he’s saying

As an answer I go deeper, but I actually choke this time, struggling to breathe. And I _have to_ pull out.

The embarrassment is easily gone when I look up and he looks like he’s about to attack me. Cock harder than before, and warmer that the rest of his body. It’s head is so swollen and wet. So pretty.

I never thought he’d look this good naked (half naked actually) or that I could find _this_ so appealing (really, it hurts to look at him being this hard and not doing anything about it).

“You better practice next time. Chokers are quitters, you know.” He tries a laugh but he’s panting.

_Next time._

I’m not a fucking quitter.

A mix of angry and horny motivates me to try again, and I put all of my effort on it, trying really hard not to choke this time.

“Ah!, fuck!, easy!”

But I'm not slowing down. I’m still choking, but it’s less messy. I’ve got my fingers clawed on the back of his thighs, and his hands fisted on my hair.

“Ngh, Snow, you’re gonna be the death of me,” he growls, and I wanna say _"But you're not the one choking for air"_ but a messy whine is all I can manage.

He caresses my face, and my sweat sticks on his hand.

“You look so good like this, you know- ah!,” he moans when my hand joins along with my mouth. “Who would’ve thought, our beloved _chosen one_ ,” then laughs with so much air, that sounds pretty much like a desperate whimper.

And I hate him for saying that. 

I guess he’s just gonna be Baz, even if I’m kneeling down taking his cock in my mouth.

I can feel my eyes filled with tears, and I don’t know whether it’s the fact that I’m actually choking, or that I’m so horny I want to cry, or the fact that he just chose the worst thing to say right now. Maybe it’s everything.

And I try to hold them, but fail stupidly.

He comes just like that, like if the fact that I’m crying encouraged him even more.

Fucking psychopath.

Surprise shows on his face when I suddenly decide that I want to try and swallow, but it’s too much, so I end up spitting it out (I guess I am a quitter, after all.)

“Simon, are you okay?” he kneels so he can look at me.

“Like you care-” a sob. God. Pathetic.

“Hey, _I do_ ,” he touches my face and frowns.

My heart skips a beat when he says that. Dizzy eyes stare at me, as he rubs his thumb on my cheek. 

“I- I am, you?” cracked voice. 

He nods and keeps staring, unsure.

“You didn’t need to say that, you know,” I say. “That chosen one crap.”

“But aren’t you?” 

“No!, I am not.” 

“But you are, Simon.” he says, so soft, that it almost sounds creepy coming from him.

He must be fucking with me. 

I look at his mouth (because I’m weak), and when he notices he makes a weird grimace and his fangs begin to retract. It seems to be taking a lot of effort out of him. And It works, but I can still see the sharp ends peaking out.

“Fuck, I need to feed _now_ ” he says, exhausted.

I nod, then I lean closer.

“Careful, Snow-”

“You called me Simon before.”

“No, I didn’t.” 

He makes the move this time; his hands pressing on my shoulders to keep me from going forward.

“Don’t move, okay?”

 _And then, he kisses me._ A soft sound coming from his mouth.

I think he’s tasting himself on my lips.

“Let’s go,” I say. Trying to put that last thought aside.

“Wait for me in the car, okay? it’ll take just a few minutes.”

He smiles. 

But not that scary this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm planning a second part because, you know, Simon needs it.


End file.
